


love me and i may be forced to love you

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Party, Creepy Brock Rumlow, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bucky's asshole of an ex works at the same company as him and there's a Christmas party coming up. Not wanting him to go alone and deal with Brock's disgusting comments, Steve volunteers to join him. As his date. Whoever said Steve was smart?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 162
Collections: Stucky Secret Santa 2019





	love me and i may be forced to love you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Areiton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areiton/gifts).



Steve knew something was wrong when he saw two cakes, three batches of cookies, and a loaf of bread on the counter. “Are you stress baking?” He asked as he hung up his coat.  
  
“Fuck off,” responded Bucky.  
  
Steve entered the kitchen. Bucky was crouched in front of the oven, staring at the loaf inside. His hair was in a messy bun. Steve’s fingers twitched when he saw the strands tickling Bucky’s neck and face.  
  
“What’s going on?” He asked.  
  
“Nothing,” Bucky said. “I’m fine.”  
  
“Hun, you’ve baked a shit ton. You only do that when you’re stressed.” Steve said, amused. He didn’t like seeing Bucky distraught, but he wasn’t going to complain about the sudden splurge of sweets.  
  
Bucky sighed. “The office Christmas party is coming up.”  
  
Steve quirked a brow. “That’s never been a problem before.”  
  
Bucky scowled. “That was before my ex started working with me, and we got a new, creepy boss.”  
  
Steve winced. Brock Rumlow had been an unpleasant period in Bucky’s life. A mentally abusive asshole who stole years of Bucky’s life. Bucky’s worked hard to undo the damage Brock dealt. Mental scars don’t heal nearly as quickly as physical ones. Stress baking became a coping mechanism to release excess anxiety and helped prevent Bucky from spiraling into a panic attack.  
  
Alexander Pierce was another asshole. He’d come into power after Bucky’s boss retired and he was the creepiest person Steve ever had the unfortunate chance to meet. He constantly made thinly veiled comments about Bucky; whether it was about his clothes, his body, his attitude.  
  
“You don’t have to go,” Steve said.  
  
“You know what Pierce will say.” Bucky chewed his lip. “I don’t want to deal with his sleazy comments.”  
  
Steve walked over to him and hugged him. Bucky melted against him. “You shouldn’t have to.” Steve murmured. He stepped back. Bucky’s warmth lingered in his skin.  
  
Bucky shrugged. His face was tight as he took the loaf out of the oven. Steve watched him place it on the cooling rack and shove a new loaf into the oven. The door shut with a clang.  
  
“What if you had a partner?”  
  
Bucky shot him an incredulous look. “What?”  
  
“You could tell Pierce and Brock,” just his name made Steve’s nose scrunch with disgust, “to back off.”  
  
Bucky hummed. “Maybe. But I doubt I’ll be able to find a boyfriend in two days. Not one willing to come to a work party.”  
  
“I could be the boyfriend?”  
  
“What.”  
  
Steve felt hurt at the stony look on Bucky’s face. “We’ve known each other since we were six Buck, I’m sure we could fake a relationship.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
Was that disappointment on Bucky’s face?  
  
“We’d just have to add in more affection.” Steve continued. “It shouldn’t be hard, I already give you pet names and you insist on cuddling me whenever we watch movies.” He added with a smirk.  
  
Bucky’s face turned pink. “It was the Lion King! Everyone cries!”  
  
“You cried for Frozen too," Steve said.  
  
"Disney is sad!"  
  
“Sure Buck.”  
  
-  
  
“I’ve made a mistake,” Steve said.  
  
“What happened?” Sam asked.  
  
“You know Bucky’s office has a Christmas party every year, yeah?”  
  
“Uh-huh.”  
  
“Well, Pierce and Brock are gonna be there.”

“Oh shit. Is Barnes okay?” Sam asked.  
  
“Yeah, we have a ton of cookies though.”  
  
“So what’s the problem?”  
  
“Weeeelll, I may have offered to be his fake boyfriend at the party?” Steve said sheepishly.  
  
“I’m sorry, what,” Sam said after a minute of silence. Steve groaned.  
  
“I know! Horrible mistake-”  
  
“You’re telling me that instead of confessing to the guy you’ve liked since you were twelve-”  
  
“Thirteen.”  
  
“Whatever! The guy you’ve liked since you were thirteen, instead of saying you’d like to be his real boyfriend, you offer to be his fake one? What the fuck Steve!”  
  
“I don’t know what to do Sam,” Steve whispered.  
  
Sam sighed. “Look, he agreed, didn’t he? Honestly Steve, my best advice is to tell him the truth.”  
  
Steve wasn’t ready to tell Bucky he loved him. Over the years, Bucky hadn’t shown an ounce of interest. When he was drunk, he’d flirt with Steve but Bucky flirted with everyone when he was drunk. It wasn’t something special. Steve couldn’t let himself believe that Bucky loved him back. He just couldn’t.  
  
“I’ll call you later Sam. I’ve gotta get ready for the party.”  
  
“Take care of yourself,” said Sam. “I don’t want another Peggy.”  
  
Steve smiled but it was a bitter thing. “Yes sir.”  
  
-  
  
Steve’s closet was a little bare. He worked as a freelance artist, the only time he wore formal wear was for a gallery. Bucky’s party wasn’t too fancy, was it? In the end, he decided on a deep blue button-up with black slacks.  
  
Steve was not prepared to see Bucky in an all-black suit. Sleek and sharp, it fit him like a glove. He trimmed his beard, so he was left with a bit of stubble and god, Steve wondered what it would feel like against his cheeks and lips. He was too pretty. Steve’s heart couldn’t take it.  
  
“You okay?” Bucky asked.  
  
No. Steve thought. “Yeah,” he choked out. “You uh, you look nice.”  
  
Bucky’s smile was cheeky and teasing. “I clean up nice hm?”  
  
Steve could only nod. Bucky’s eyes flickered up and down his body.  
  
“You clean up nice too.” He said. Then he grabbed Steve’s hand and Steve’s brain stopped computing.  
  
The restaurant the party was at was incredibly ritzy. The centerpieces alone looked like they cost more than all of Steve’s belongings. People mingled about, champagne or wine in hand. Bucky squeezed Steve’s hand, which he hadn’t let go of the entire subway over and Steve’s brain was not okay with that, and lead him over to the buffet table.  
  
“You and food.” He murmured, watching fondly as Bucky piled snacks onto a plate.  
  
“It’s my one true love, Steve,” said Bucky before shoving a cookie into his face.  
  
Steve gasped in mock offense. “I thought I was your one true love!”  
  
Bucky nudged him, but he was smiling. Without thinking, Steve tugged him close and kissed his forehead.  
  
“James! Who’s this?”  
  
Bucky stiffened in his arms and Steve tightened his hold. He didn’t bother hiding his glower as Brock sauntered over. The smirk on his face was condescending and sent a shiver of disgust down Steve’s spine.  
  
“Look at you,” he said, eyes roaming up and down Bucky’s body. His eyes flicked over to Steve. “This your new boy toy?”  
  
“Brock, please leave us alone,” Bucky said quietly. His body was tense, his hands restless.  
  
“I would appreciate it,” Steve said, as calmly as he could manage, “If you listened to my boyfriend.”  
  
Brock eyed him, then the crowd of people before deciding it wasn’t worth it. Bucky relaxed as he stalked away.  
  
“Thanks.” He whispered. “You would’ve thought after three years I’d be able to handle him.”  
  
“He put you through a lot,” Steve said. “Besides, I don’t mind defending you.”  
  
“Thanks, Stevie.”  
  
The rest of the night went seamlessly. Steve kept a hand on Bucky’s waist the entire time, shooting Brock a dark look every time the man tried to get close. Bucky seemed at ease with the rest of the coworkers. He laughed freely and exchanged snark. Occasionally, Steve kissed Bucky’s forehead, or pressed his lips into his hair, inhaling his shampoo. Bucky didn’t stiffen, but he did stutter a few times with a pretty pink blush. His coworkers watched them with matching grins.  
  
“We should head home,” Steve said once Bucky’s flush became permanent.  
  
“Good idea,” Bucky hiccuped. “You’re so smart.” Bucky smiled dopily. His mouth was so close. I love you. Steve wanted to say. It was on the tip of his tongue, so close to bursting out. He opened his mouth, then shut it again. With a tight smile to the others, he excused himself and Bucky, carefully leading his friend away. Friend. Just a friend.  
  
The ride home was quiet. Steve sat stiffly on the subway while Bucky watched the tunnel blur by. They stumbled off the subway and walked into their apartment. Steve quietly shut the door while Bucky hung up his coat. His movements were stiff and awkward.

“Well, I’m off to bed,” Bucky announced.

“Bucky-” Steve stopped. Bucky’s eyes glittered in the dim light. 

“Yeah Steve?” His voice was softer than the sweetest melody.

“Nevermind.”

He turned to leave but Bucky grabbed his wrist. “Steve,” he said, his eyes serious and searching. “What did you want to say?”  
  
“You’re drunk,” Steve whispered when Bucky stepped closer.  
  
“Tipsy,” Bucky said against his lips. Steve cupped his face. Bucky’s eyes were wide and imploring. He shouldn’t. Bucky had alcohol in his system, he probably didn’t know what he was doing.  
  
“Stevie,” Bucky leaned into his touch and sighed, a small smile on his lips. They were so close, Steve could feel his lips brushing his skin. “I love you. I love you more than a friend should. I’ve loved you since we were two scrappy kids in the playground. You’re the kindest, most infuriating person I’ve ever met and I love you.”  
  
“Bucky,” Steve breathed.  
  
Bucky pressed his forehead to Steve’s. “I tried to hide from it for all those years… I tried to force myself to love others, but it never worked. My heart couldn’t leave you behind and I don’t think that will ever change.”  
  
“Bucky, Bucky I love you too.” And then he kisses him. Bucky’s mouth falls open and it’s hot and wet and Steve wants more. He wraps an arm around Bucky’s waist and pulls him closer. Bucky’s hand slid up his neck and into his hair. Steve shudders and pulls away.  
  
“You love me.” He said; softly, just for the two of them.   
  
“And you love me.” Bucky laughed and kissed him again.


End file.
